This invention relates to backboards for supporting, carrying and transporting patients for emergency medical treatment and, more particularly, to an improved, lightweight, durable, degradation resistant backboard which enables transportation of a patient while minimizing risk of further injury.
Emergency medical treatment often requires the transportation of a patient from an accident site to a hospital or other location where more complete and extensive medical treatment can be performed. The common method for such transportation is on a stretcher or rigid backboard to which the patient is secured using straps or the like. Such backboards are common place in ambulances, emergency medical vehicles, swimming pools, athletic arenas and the like. Such backboards are often improperly stored, mishandled, and/or generally given insufficient care and maintenance. In the past, several different varieties of backboards have been used including solid or laminated wood boards, glass fiber reinforced resinous plastic boards, aluminum or other metallic boards, or composition or pressed boards. Each of these varieties has its own problems and drawbacks.
In the case of backboards made from solid or laminated wood, such as plywood, since such boards are often subjected to the weather by being stored outside at swimming pools, ski areas or the like, they are subject to splintering, rot and other degradation from the elements. Such boards also tend to absorb and/or retain fluids or other foreign matter, and can cause infection given the circumstances in which they are used. Further, it is not uncommon that wooden boards, because of deterioration, break during use causing further aggrevation to the injuries of the transported patient or even injury to the rescuer. Wooden boards have also suffered from a limitation in the number of handholds included thereon and have thus been less than adequate in allowing carrying in many situations.
Glass fiber reinforced resinous plastic backboards have also been used but such boards have also been subject to splintering, chipping and/or the loss of glass fiber particles which can cause a rash on the skin of the patient being transported. Such rash has, in the past, led to an improper diagnosis of the injuries to the patient. Further, glass fiber reinforced resinous plastic boards tend to absorb moisture and thus can freeze when used in cold environments and/or cause infection of the patient being carried much like wooden boards.
Metallic boards, such as those made from aluminum, have also been tried but, because of their temperature conduction characteristics, have caused discomfort in use in cold or extremely warm climates. Such metallic boards also tend to freeze more readily and have little or no buoyancy which makes them unsuitable for use in transferring patients having back or spinal injuries from swimming pools or lakes. In addition, many of the prior known metallic backboards required the use of numerous parts which could disassemble in use and cause premature failure of the board.
A fourth type of board is that made from composition or particle board. These tend to be very heavy, difficult to use, and also suffer from many of the same drawbacks as the wooden boards.
In view of the above problems, a need was recognized for an improved backboard which could overcome the above problems and provide a light-weight, easy to use, strong, durable and degradation resistant device suitable for all types of situations encountered in emergency medical treatment.